The Thestral and the Winged Wolf
by Werewolf of Suburbia
Summary: Slight mention of child abuse. AU. Harry was busy weeding the Dursley's garden at age five when he is made an offer he couldn't refuse...and vanished. Now he is coming to Hogwarts. There is a problem, however. He's supposed to be dead.
1. The Offer

Disclaimer: I dream of being a werewolf. I want to own a unicorn. Does that sound like the genius behind Harry Potter to you?

June, 1985

Harry Potter was very good at several things. At five years old, he could cook anything you wanted, weed the garden and navigate the lawn mower—no mean feat when you take into consideration the fact that the machine was 4 times his size. But for all this, his relatives hated him.

His awards for doing all this from his Aunt and Uncle? Beatings, starvations, and being locked in the cupboard under the stairs while his cousin Dudley got two rooms for himself. Not that Harry minded—to him, this was normal.

Amber the Orphan was also five years old. She was good at several things too. She was good at pick-pocketing, stealing and shop-lifting. She could also fly, transform into a wolf cub at anytime she wished to, and perform magic wandlessly.

Her awards? Living in the entrance to magical Knockturn Alley from the equally magical—but less evil—Diagon Alley. Having to fight for every scrap of food she received, either honestly or by less then legal means. Living outside summer, fall and winter. Of course, Amber thought nothing of this—this was normal.

Neither was aware of their destiny, nor that they were fated to cross paths. Not until Amber decided to explore Muggle London—a place she was as familiar with as anything. Flying around, she found herself in a new place—Little Whinging. Flying around the area lead her to discover a small boy in the backyard of a house, pulling weeds.

Coming in for a landing, she observed from afar as the boy expertly pulled weeds, never seeming to mind the hot sun, or the bruises and cuts on his bare arms and legs. He was small, barely even her age, with messy raven hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen—although they were hidden behind large glasses that held a lot of tape around the middle—supposedly to keep them from falling apart.

Taking a deep breath, Amber decided to make her approach. Easing her way up to him, she asked, seemingly out of the blue,

"Why do you stay?"

Harry jumped about 2 feet in the air, before landing and whirling to face her. He stared at the winged wolf girl that stood before him, staring at him inquisitively.

"Why do you stay?" she repeated.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, and Uncle Vernon says the orphanages are really bad places for freaks like me to be."

"Some of them are. Some of them aren't. Depends on where you're placed. I was happy in an orphanage once, but then it burned down and I was placed in a bad one. But I ran away."

Ah yes, forgot to mention that both were far too smart for your average five-year-old, didn't I?

"Oh. Guess Uncle Vernon was trying to scare me. He hates me."

"You are magic. So am I. That's why they hate you. They aren't."

"Magic?"

"You can make stuff happen. Like this." Then she proceeded to close her eyes and make the weed he'd been trying to pull out vanish.

Harry's eyes were wider then they'd ever gone. Then he realized what the strange girl was saying. He could do this stuff too!!

"Why do you stay?" And they were back to that again. Only this time, it was elaborated. "Come with me. Its hard pickings, but its better then here."

Harry considered the offer. The girl was a skinny as he was, but she was bruise free. Not like him. Never like him. His "Family" really hated him. Wherever she lived, it HAD to be better then here.

"Okay. But how do I get my stuff without Aunt Petunia noticing?"

"Magic. Concentrate on it appearing without anyone but us the wiser that it moved."

Closing his eyes, brows furrowing in concentration, Harry suddenly found himself holding a blanket and a worse for the wear teddy. Amber nodded.

"Hand them over." Confused, Harry did so and watched as the items and Amber's hands were encased in a glowing pink light. When it faded, Amber was left holding an obsidian charm shaped like some strange winged horse. It had bat wings, blank white eyes made from pearl and was skeletal.

Amber took no notice at first, busy plucking a long piece of grass and changing it into a sterling sliver chain, which she infused the charm on. Looking at it, she raised an eyebrow.

"A thestral?"

"What's a thestral?"

"A winged horse said to be bad luck because you can only see them if you have seen death."

Amber reached around Harry to clasp the newly made necklace.

"This allows you to carry your stuff easier. I've also made it so that it will protect you, and only we can remove it. Now, you ready to get out of here?"

And that was that. Amber the Orphan and Harry Potter left, never to been seen again by the residents of Little Whinging. Not that anyone minded. After all, most them weren't even aware Harry existed.

And life continued on.

* * *

September 1st, 1991.

Harry Potter tugged nervously at the obsidian thestral that hung around his neck. Sitting atop the train normally known as the Hogwarts Express, he was both nervous and excited. Given that the only other person atop the Express was his sister, he was also bored. The necklace, one he had received at age five, offered him some comfort.

Harry's sister, Amber, was idly playing with her own necklace, a crystal wolf with topaz eyes, and bright gold wings. The necklace hung on a beautiful sapphire chain, and looked completely expensive—more then they could afford, given the state of their clothing. It hadn't cost a dime, because it wasn't bought at any store.

Amber had made these necklaces, and charmed them to protect the wearer always. Only Harry and Amber could remove the jewelry, and it was not even real jewelry—the charms were actually treasured mementos, the chains actually pieces of grass. However, carrying teddy bears and picture albums while you are living on the streets tends to be tedious at best. It was easy to cart them around in a simpler form.

It was a sunny afternoon, a gentle summer breeze playing along; even through the rush of air that was the train's slipstream. Harry's raven hair—now shoulder length and less messy—blew out behind him some. Amber's strawberry blonde locks were longer, down to her waist, and fanned out behind her like the train of a wedding gown.

Amber's wings were arched to allow her to easily move with the train's slipstream, and her silky black tail wagged some, causing the sterling silver tip to glint when it caught the light. Her ears, white where the tail was black, swayed gently in the breeze.

"So, how to you want to go about this? Just follow the first years, or slip in when nobody is around to see and hang in the rafters until our names are called?"

Harry looked at his sister of 6 years and smirked.

"Why, hang in the rafters, of course. We can cause stronger heart attacks that way."

"You, DH, are evil. Simply evil."

"And like you're not?"

"Never said I was, did I?"

"Good. Because you are eviler then me, DS, and don't you forget it."

"Why would I? I wouldn't have any fun if I did."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was where the train was headed. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thought Harry Potter was dead. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to play host to a dead boy of 6 years. And his winged werewolf-born sister, who was herself the last of a long line of purebloods also thought dead.

Oh boy.

Never mind that they had taken on nicknames of the most interesting kind—Harry was DH, short for Death Horse, while Amber was DS, short for Dipped Sliver—or that they had grown up on the streets of the magical and muggle world and knew all about the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior Harry Potter.

In fact, Harry and Amber had a fifth year education that was all self-taught. And they were eleven years old. Well, it does help that they stole all the proper reading materials at age 7, I suppose.

And they were capable of wandless magic—amongst other things.

Like I said before, oh boy.

When Harry Potter and his sister got done with Hogwarts, they would never know what hit them. Let us hope they at least leave the castle the school was held in standing, even if they forced the entire staff to be replaced. After all, they would undoubtedly be causing a lot of heart attacks. And choking on drink or food.

Merlin bless the souls who survive. And may they be the better for it.

Hogwarts was in for one heck of a school year.

* * *

And done. At quarter to two in the morning. Now to post this…. 


	2. The Shock Factor

Well, here I am again. I just posted the last chapter and here I am, writing this one. Then again, I posted that thing and like 2 minutes later I'm reading two new reviews for the thing, with 3 more coming in right after. Thanks to my reviewers, I'm glad you like it so much. Although I DO have to wonder how you got involved that fast…

Disclaimer: Last one. Promise. We all know I don't this anyway—after all, how can I own it if I'm dreaming everyday of finding a broom closet and dragging Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle—younger—into it and shoving love potions down their throats. You should see how many times I've scribbled "Amber Weasley-Riddle-Malfoy" on top of my notes…

But I DO own Amber, I suppose, and anybody else I decided to introduce—not that I plan to introduce anybody else. Just name some originally nameless characters from canon, perhaps…

And here we go!!

* * *

Hogwarts students watched and chatted amongst each other as they waited for the first years. Up at the High Table, so did the teachers, although they were discussing class plans, rather then the neat vacations their students gossiped about with their friends.

It was therefore no surprise when they took no notice of the winged wolf that flew in with the older students, a young boy on its back. The wolf was a beautiful sight to see, white from its head down, then changing to black midway, its tail, ears and all four paws seemingly dipped in sterling sliver. In contrast, the wings carrying it and its burden were bright gold, and seemed dipped in pure crystal.

The boy on its back was smirking as his long raven hair flowed out behind him. His emerald eyes glinted—and this time there were no glasses to hinder him. Of course, you would've had to be familiar with this boy to know that he had, indeed, worn glasses at one point in time.

The boy's name was Harry James Potter, and since discovering his magic, at the tender age of five, he had fixed himself up a bit. The first thing he had done after accepting the offer to leave his abusive relatives from his sister—the wolf beneath him—was fix his eyesight. He would never need glasses again.

His sister was named Amber. Her full name was Amber Dawn Ailes, and she was the last of the once great Ailes line—now thought dead. Harry smirked wider. When they learned her heritage, they were going to die of shock. He knew it. She was also, it should be noted, of a non-human lineage, with born werewolf traits and the wings that carried them to sit comfortably in the rafters of the meal hall. That was why she was a wolf now—she could transform into one anytime she wanted to.

Of course, having stolen the proper books for Animagi training at age 9, both she and Harry could transform into other creatures. Her main form was the winged unicorn (Outside her wolf, of course) while his was the thestral his necklace featured. Of course, they didn't hold to the book's standards about forms, and, being far more in tune with magic then they should be—not that they knew or cared—could transform into any animal they wished to.

Watching from the roof, they waited for the ever stern Minerva McGonagall to open her list of student names to begin sorting. Of course, the Hat had to sing a bit first, but neither Amber nor Harry cared. Not until the last verse, anyway.

"Prepare Hogwarts, for they come. The Thestral from the dead and his winged wolf sister, last of her breed, shall return to you, and shall undo the history the Founders gave you. Follow them, for they are the ones to lead us to Peace."

Amber, still in wolf form, exchanged glances with Harry. Well, apparently, nothing got past that old Hat—not even them. Harry smirked. Forewarnings would do nothing for them now. They were here, and they would wreak enough havoc to make the teachers and students think that the Marauders were back—and they had allied themselves with the Weasley Twins.

Amber smirked back, and with a quick wiggle of a pinky, had added her name to the list Minerva was just about to read from. Harry blinked, and his name was now also present. Oh, this WAS going to be fun.

Amber was only second on the list—Hannah Abbot had to be sorted in Hufflepuff first—but nevertheless, she got a reaction before her name was even read. McGonagall opened her mouth, prepared to say the next name, and nearly dropped the scroll. Certainly she paled significantly, and began trembling some. Her eyes were wider then anyone thought possible.

"Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster, sounded rather concerned for his Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor.

"It's—it's not possible!!! They're dead! All of them!!"

"Who?"

"The Ailes!! But the next name is Amber Ailes!! But how?"

Swooping down from her perch after grinning at her brother, Amber landed swiftly in the shadows and became human again. Smirking like no tomorrow, she stepped from them and replied,

"That's for me to know, dearest professor, and you to never find out."

Everyone turned to see a sight that sent many falling out of their seats in shock. The 4'9" girl that stepped out of the shadows had two feathered wings behind her back, folded gently, while a gleaming black wolf tail flicked the air casually behind her. The laughter she let loose at the sight of the professors and students loosing it showcased her mouth of fangs, as her claws came into view, clutching the Hat.

Two ears, white were the tail was black, were perked and listening to the heart attacks being had around her as she gently fitted the Hat between them. Behind her, Potions Master Severus Snape was trying—and failing horrendously—not to choke on the air and nearly collapsed right into the lap of the Defense Professor Quirinus Quirrel, who was busy trying to breathe as he stared at the wolf-child claiming to be the last of the once great Ailes. (1)

The Hat, itself, seemed to find the whole lot of it funny; it was laughing hysterically, and couldn't properly sort Amber for several full minutes. Although, it had known she was coming, unlike the others, who didn't know until right then. Amber knew Harry was clutching a support beam right now, wandless silencer allowing him to nearly fall from laughing so hard.

Finally, the Hat settled down and had a nice conversation with the student whose head he was presently sitting on.

"Well, I know where you are going, but let's just see here what you hold. Oh my, such talents you and Harry have, and such appropriate names too. Loyalty you have in mass, but only to those you trust. Living in the streets is not the kind of atmosphere for easy trusting, but you manage. Smart, yes, and brave. You and Harry have all four traits, but the streets allowed your Slytherin side to nurture and grow and use all of them for its own gain. This is why you belong in SLYTHERIN!!!"

Amber thanked the Hat and headed over to her table, where she waited patiently for McGonagall to regain herself and continue the sorting. Nothing else spectacular happened until after Sally-Ann Perks was sorted. McGonagall prepared to read the next name, saw just exactly what the name was and did something entirely unexpected.

She fainted.

Several people got upset about it, until Snape grabbed the scroll to see why. Then he too, had a most unusual reaction.

First, he choked on his own air, again, then he shrieked "WHAT!!!!", then he fainted.

It was Dumbledore who finally managed to gasp out the name.

"P-P-Potter, Harry??!!"

Amber looked up to watch Harry free-fall from the ceiling, and slowly but surely, the others not presently unconscious did so too. They gasped in shock and screamed in terror but Harry Potter didn't care as he landed expertly on top of Ravenclaw table, scattering plates, silverware and glassware as he did so. Amber whooped and hollered at the boy.

"Shut up, DS, before I hurt you." he told her.

"But, DH, that was so bloody perfect!!! Did you see how many more heart attacks you caused—add that to the ones your name got, and it's so freaking brilliant that it's perfect!!"

"Your point?" he asked as he, too, placed the Hat on his head. There was a short interval before it made him Slytherin too.

This was lost to the staff and students of Hogwarts, many of which were out cold. They didn't know that Harry had made free-falling from the towers and buildings of London a sport. He was perfect at doing that—and he could have always saved himself by transforming.

Exchanging glances, the duo cast a wandless, wordless reviver around the whole hall, allowing them to regain consciousness. Looking around as they remembered what was going on, they didn't see anyone step forward and sighed. Harry Potter was dead, and wasn't coming to Hogwarts.

Harry snickered. He noticed that he had been overlooked, and decided to wait until after the sorting was finished to make his presence known. Which he did quite well, in Amber's opinion.

After Blaise Zambini was placed into Slytherin, McGonagall took the Hat and stool away and came back just as students and staff alike started to dig into the feast. She was just about to start in on a serving of Sheppard's Pie, when she felt eyes on her and looked up.

At first, she didn't know where the gaze was coming from till she caught the Ailes girl waving at her from Slytherin table. This was unusual, but not completely odd because during their time, Ailes were known for looking past prejudices and interacting with anybody and everybody regardless of blood or House.

Then she noticed the wizard sitting next to her. And found herself nearly choking on her Pie. The raven hair was longer then she remembered, but those emerald eyes were exactly the same, and there was no mistaking that lightening bolt on his forehead. Things got worse when she noticed his placement—SLYTHERIN table.

When she tried to tell this to the other staff members, she could only point widely in their direction. But get the message across she did, because everyone looked, and everyone saw the unmistakable form of Harry James Potter and worse yet, his form sitting at the Snake table.

Slowly, the students begin to notice too, and Amber and Harry laughed so hard they fell out of their seats as people choked on food and drink and air. Quirrel shrieked loudly enough to wake the dead and fainted again. No one noticed the spirit of the Dark Lord, who, had he a body and a face not presently hidden, would've been staring at his enemy while looking for the entire world like a fish. (2)

By the end of the night, Harry and Amber would have nearly lost the school a Defense, Potions and Transfiguration professor, and would have had to replace the Headmaster as well. Both knew that several of said professors would undoubtedly be talking to them, mainly about their whereabouts—particularly Harry's—the past 6 years and why they didn't know about their coming till they read the list.

However, they knew it would be awhile, because first, the professors would have to stop having strokes and heart attacks every time they saw them walking the halls or sitting at Slytherin table. And for all they knew, the professors might never get over it, maybe the entire time they went to Hogwarts.

Amber giggled and Harry snickered uncontrollably at the thought. That they would show up every year and Snape would still choke on air was a very humorous thought to them. Being on the streets had warped their sense of humor, but still, most homeless beggars tended to not have humor at all, so that was probably a good thing.

Of course, they'd probably have to deal with the Slytherins tonight as they appeared to be shaking off the shock better then the teachers, and the fact that Harry Potter and an Ailes was in their House was not about to go unnoticed. But they didn't care. Slytherin had become a mockery of what it stood for, they knew. Slytherin was supposed to be for the ambitious and sly, but now it was just for the purebloods.

Of course, Amber and Harry were Slytherin, perhaps even more so the Salazar himself, because you don't survive the harsh life of the streets by giving others your candy bar or reading books on shop-lifting techniques you won't use. Kindness and intelligence were well and good, but the streets were the wrong place to use them. Sneakiness and being sly as the fox was what got you through the day.

All in all, Harry and Amber mused, it was a good day. So far, they hadn't killed anybody from shock, but things were looking good. Exchanging smirks, they waited patiently for Dumbledore to dismiss them—which took some time—and followed their prefect to the dorms.

It was time to face their Housemates, and outsmart them the only way they knew how. Who knew? Maybe they'd make a friend.

Only time would tell.

* * *

There. At 1:30 am, I'm finished. Now to edit and post. Next up, Slytherin Dorms—Malfoy won't be happy, I can assure you.

1: Thanks to Ranma Hibiki for the idea of Snape and Quirrel. I tweaked it a bit, but there it is, just for you.

2: I just love imagining the fish look on Voldemort's face. I mean, with the face he has, it would be utterly hilarious!! And I couldn't help but put my thought in if Harry became a Slytherin. His own enemy, a member of his own House. Oh the irony!! Can't you just see him?


	3. Slytherins, Snape and Class, oh my!

To Ranma, I thank you for your ideas, and who knows? I might put a couple in. The troll reminded me about a couple of things. Like Ron and 'Mione. And the Weasleys in general. I personally like most of them, save perhaps Percy the Prat, and now I need to figure out how to get them in. Of course, it'll be easier if I make 'Mione a Ravenclaw….

* * *

Twin pairs of sharp eyes took in the castle walls, counting doors and suits of armor as they were lead through winding passageways to their new dorm. One pair was emerald green, the other golden, and they easily picked out shortcuts to their new rooms. Rooms they would only be sparsely using to start with. 

After a nice scenic trip, they found themselves in front a blank expense of wall, which moved after a spoken word from the prefect. They headed in and the eyes of one Amber Ailes and one Harry Potter swiftly took in and dismissed the green hangings and leather furniture. Another proof that Slytherin had fallen so very, very badly.

Once the prefect had finished with the normal explanations, and vanished, the first years quickly surrounded Amber and Harry like vultures.

"So, just how is it that Muggle-loving Ailes and the Golden Boy himself gets into Slytherin?" blonde-haired, sliver-eyed Draco Malfoy sneered.

"The same way you did. I put on a talking, singing hat and it spoke. It told me my future, and my future was here. Just like yours." Amber smirked at the boy.

Draco colored. "Well, perhaps the hat needs to be tossed, especially if it's putting trash like you in Slytherin."

"And you really need to get a life. Do you have an opinion on ANYTHING that wasn't Lucius Malfoy's first?" Harry snorted.

Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson looked thoroughly insulted on Draco's behalf and screeched at Harry, "You take that back!"

"No. And as for us being in here, we are more Slytherin then you lot combined. Last I heard, the Snake house was for the sly, cunning, and ambitious. Purity of blood has nothing to do with it, and that's all there is to it." Amber's voice was ice.

"Look at those two!" Harry gestured to the dull and dumb looking Crabbe and Goyle. "They are so inbred that they probably can't add 2 and 2 and get 4! And **that's** supposed to be all that Slytherin stands for?" Amber's golden eyes glowed with an unearthly power as she snorted.

"Never mind them, Harry. If they want to be 4 years old and whine at Daddy to fix it, then that's their choice. One way or another, they will have to learn that we are Slytherin, same as them, and that's all there is to it."

Exchanging glances with her brother, she silently communicated with him. '_Besides, we can get them back. After all, they probably have the worst security systems on their belongings…_'

Harry smirked, signaling that he got Amber's silent message loud and clear. With a nod, he agreed with his sister, and decided to head upstairs to get his stuff. After all, he wasn't sleeping in the dorms with the likes of Draco Malfoy in the same room. No siree.

Leaving the other first years, and the hidden upper years, gawking at them, the duo headed up their respective staircases, and came down minutes later with their stuff.

"Now, if you bigots don't mind, Harry and I will be off to find our beds." Amber flashed her fangs in a rather scary smile. Daphne Greengrass seemed to shake off her shock.

"Find your beds?" she echoed. "But they're right here." She gave them a dubious stare.

"Please. If you think we are going to sleep on overstuffed beds that show just how far this once noble House has fallen, particularly with you all as roommates, then you're more insane then I originally thought." Harry snorted.

Without another word, they vanished from sight.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the Slytherins talked about their two newest House members, and their particularly odd ways. Amber and Harry just exchanged smirks as they looked over their schedules.

The week that followed was routine. Breakfast, class, lunch, class, dinner, homework, bed. Repeat. Ron Weasley was late for Transfigurations, and only Amber and Harry caught that the cat sitting on McGonagall's desk was the teacher. The street rats spent most of their class time snitching off all their classmates and even Minerva herself.

Not that anyone noticed.

Minerva was astounded at the picture perfect needle that was once the duo's matches. It was larger then average because some tricky charm work combined their two matches into one, then the transfiguration from match to needle itself was simple. Amber had actually charmed it to mend a tear in the plush teddy five-year-old Harry had taken with him from the Dursleys while said wizard nicked Malfoy's ten galleons, and mini-hairbrush.

Slytherin was awarded 30 points for the work, and then class was dismissed. Harry and Amber did what they would soon become famous for—vanishing the minute the bell rang, not to be seen by a soul till the next class. Hey, they lived on the streets, and were very good at disappearing. Candy, coins, and trinkets went with them.

Not that anyone noticed that they had left Charms with their wand, a chocolate frog and a galleon, only to end up in Defense Against the Dark Arts with only their wand still in their procession. At least, not until it was too late.

Malfoy, much to Amber and Harry's amusement, screamed loud enough to alert the whole castle on the third day of school. Their Head of House, Potions Master Severus Snape, burst into the dorms expecting a Death Eater attack, only to find Malfoy near tears—his truck had been raided, and the only things left were his clothes, school materials and hair gels. And even then, it was the cheaper ones that were left behind, anything of real value—including clothes and accessories—had been stolen.

Harry and Amber had a grand time laughing about, as well as mocking the pureblood's behavior in the robes they had stolen. Snape was furious about the crime, and promised expulsion once he found out, but he never would. Amber and Harry were experts at pick-pocketing, regardless if it was magic or muggle.

Within the week, every pureblood in the school—with the exceptions of those who were for muggles instead of biased, like Malfoy—found themselves in the same state as the blonde. Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones to not to freak out, and only because they were too dumb to even realize that they had been stolen from.

Friday's Double Potions with the Gryffindors had all of the brave little lion cubs quacking in their boots. Snape was in a livid mood, although nobody blames him. All of his students were distressed over the stolen goods—all save four. Amber, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle. Amber and Harry hadn't had anything stolen from them.

It was probably seen as a good thing in the Gryffindors' eyes that Slytherin wasn't the only house effected. Every pureblood biased against muggles and muggleborns had found their things missing. The thieves left only the school things behind, and the things they decided were worth crap. And nobody could figure out who did it.

Snape, however, decided to take his anger out, not on the Gryffindors, but on Harry and Amber. Poor him—they knew what he was doing long beforehand—and had a plan of action for it.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"What is the difference between a dead man and his son?"

Everything froze.

"Well? I'm waiting, Professor. What is the difference between a DEAD MAN of a decade and his SON, who wasn't even a distant dream when the events of 2 decades previous took place?"

Severus Snape had never been one known to splutter. However, in face of Amber and Harry's expectant faces, that is precisely what Severus Snape did. He opened his mouth to take points—and Harry waggled a finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he tsked. "We are Slytherin, Professor. And you're not supposed to take points from Slytherin, are you?" The smirk on the boy's face told the class louder then words that he was daring the professor to take points. He obviously didn't think very highly of the favoritism of Severus Snape.

In another universe, perhaps, Neville Longbottom would have blown up a cauldron. In this other universe, however, Harry Potter was in Gryffindor. Here, Harry Potter was in Slytherin, and he helped Neville successfully complete the potion. Snape said nothing and dismissed the class through clenched teeth.

That Sunday, he discovered his office and rooms raided, his underwear hanging in the Great Hall with a banner proudly saying

"TO THE GREASY GIT—GET A LIFE AND LET GO OF THE PAST. AND START TEACHING LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO, FOR THAT MATTER!!!"

Most of his really expensive items vanished from view altogether.

Severus would have sent Harry and Amber to Azkaban, but when he illegally doused them with Truth Serum, he found them having been hanging out with Hagrid in the forest—and nowhere near his rooms.

"So, Harry, do you think we should warn Snape, anonymously of course, to shape up or we'll get the board of governors on his arse?"

"Why, DS, what a brilliant idea. However, it won't be anonymous. After all, Dipped Sliver and Death Horse are here, even if no one knows it."

"You, DH, have your mother's genius, and your father's mischievous streak. And I find that to be a perfect combination. What say that after we warn Snape, we prank the school and introduce our friends on wide range?"

"Perfect."

And they were off to plan.

* * *

Okay, this was for my one review who had a very valid complaint—one I make myself sometimes in private. A lot of Harry stories with him on the streets have him forgetting all about pick-pocketing once he enters Hogwarts. I, however, didn't intend to do that. So here is Harry, pick-pocket extraordinaire, terrorizing the biased purebloods and cruel Potions Master.

I hope things weren't too rushed here—I had a complaint about that on my single Narnia fic—and ask that if you like, you can deposit ideas for DS' and DH's introduction prank on the school. Maybe I'll use one of your ideas—and give you credit for it in the process.

Review now, please?

Werewolf of Suburbia.


	4. The Horse, Sliver, and Lucius Malfoy

Severus Snape found himself in a very awkward position, with no knowledge of how he had gotten there. Sybil Trelawney blinked, seemingly having just noticed where she was standing, and also utterly unaware of how. Or when, for that matter.

They were standing in an utterly silent Great Hall, in front of hundreds of gaping, wide-eyed students and staff members. There were only a handful not gawking, and most of them had fainted outright. Argus Filch was the only other one not gaping, too busy looking as confused as Snape and Trelawney himself, although his pet certainly looked stunned.

"What just happened?" Severus asked into the silence, slowly getting up from his kneeling position, wondering why he'd been holding his hand up towards Trelawney like he'd been holding a ring….

"Congratulations to the soon-to-be-newlyweds!!! Let us Alley members be the first to wish you well in your new three-some!! Don't forget to make sure the kids are part Sev, part Argus!!! Dipped Silver and Death Horse." came the voices that no one could identify.

Severus, Sybil and Argus paled significantly as everyone continued to stare disbelievingly. Suddenly, the silence was broken by whoops and cheers.

"Way to go Snape!!! Hooked up with the caretaker, nice choice!!!" Amber called out loudly, dancing outrageously on the table, next to an equally enthusiastic Harry.

"And they're going to allow Trelawney have their kids, that's so sweet!!!" he gushed in a highly pitched fake-girl voice. By now, several students and teachers were shaking from suppressed mirth. As the duo rushed up to energetically shake the wizard and squib's hands and hug the Divination professor, they finally lost it.

And the silence finally broke as staff and student alike fell to the floor in hysterics while Snape, Trelawney and Filch, Mrs. Norris at his heels, ran from the Great Hall at speeds heretofore unknown to human beings.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. Nor were the host of other parents following behind him as he stormed into the Great Hall two days after the "Proposal Prank", as it had been dubbed. He knew nothing of it, and didn't care to know. He was focused on two things and two things alone—that Amber Ailes and Harry Potter were in Slytherin and that his son, **HIS SON**, had been stolen from. 

Albus Dumbledore was willing to take the parents, and Harry and Amber, up to his office to discuss the matters. Amber had taken a book with her that only Harry knew about, and seemed entirely uninterested in what would happen. Likewise, Harry didn't seem to care what Lucius thought, and easily snitched all the money the man had on him when no one was looking.

By the time the group had reached the office, none of the witches and wizards that were part of it had anything on their person save their own wands. Amber and Harry had nothing on them either, a wandless spell having sent anything they had found straight to their rooms. No one noticed, unsurprisingly.

Amber settled into a very comfy armchair the minute Dumbledore offered, and proceeded to get out her book and immerse herself into it, uncaring of her surroundings. Harry, himself, looked like he wished he'd thought ahead, and sat staring at the wall. Dumbledore would've scolded them for their lack of manners, but he didn't have the chance before Lucius began ranting quietly.

The man started on Amber's and Harry's house placement. He demanded a re-sorting; stating that there was no way that the duo's being in the house of snakes was feasible. They weren't what Slytherin needed.

Dumbledore left the choice up to Amber and Harry, after losing to Lucius on the subject of re-sorting as a whole. It was then that Amber looked up from her book and Harry turned his attention away from the blank spot on the wall behind the Headmaster's desk.

"I like the Snake House, what about you Harry?" she asked nonchalantly, like she was simply talking of the weather. Her golden eyes glittered.

Harry's emerald orbs gleamed in response as he answered, "Oh yes, I think I could have never have found a better place for me then the Serpent's Den. Why do you ask?"

"It would seem that you and I are not qualified for Slytherin in the views of stuck-up, inbred bigots, namely Mister Malfoy and his cohorts. He's demanding we be placed elsewhere. Do you want to be placed elsewhere, Harry?"

"Why, not at all!!! It'd break my heart it would, to go anywhere else. Besides which, the Hat told me that there was no better place for me but Slytherin, unless a new house was to be created."

"How interesting; it told me the same thing. Ah well, I guess Mr. Malfoy will have to learn about disappointment, although he should've learned about it long ago. Because you and I will be staying right where we are, won't we Harry?"

"Yes we will. 'Tis a shame that the Malfoys are so egotistical as to be unable to see an inch in front of them, a shame indeed."

Lucius looked absolutely livid that neither Potter nor Ailes were moving, but decided to move on to the other issue that had brought him here.

"What are you doing about the thieves? I demand they be found and brought to justice!!"

"We are doing all we can, Lucius, but we are a bit stuck at the moment, because they left no trail to be followed, no marker of identification. They were in and out, and we have no way of knowing who did it, as they didn't even use magic. We found signs consistent with the muggle technique of picking locks, but that was about all we could identify, outside of the stolen goods, that is."

As Lucius demanded more action, wards, a questioning of the entire staff and student body under Truth Serum, Amber and Harry exchanged glances from their seats, obviously forgotten for the moment. They were finding this part of the meeting very amusing, and were fighting back snickers as Lucius Malfoy continued to rant, getting a cry of support from his present followers every once and awhile as he went.

The duo waited for Lucius to run out of steam before speaking up.

"Wow. I never knew one person could go on that long about something. Hey Ambs, do you know the record for longest rant?"

"I don't think they have one. How long did he go?"

"A whopping 15 minutes and 25 seconds. Maybe we should owl the Record place, so they could put him in their next book."

"I don't think so. After all, Guinness is a muggle operation. Lucius Malfoy would never be a part of anything muggle if his life depended on it—your forgetting the number one rule for being a pureblood; NEVER associate with muggles."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Pity. I'd like to see under what category that would've gone under." Harry sighed sadly. Amber decided to snigger at the Malfoy's expense.

Dumbledore looked rather amused himself. He looked at his students with twinkling blue eyes.

"I'd forgotten you were still here. You may go if you wish, although you are excused from all your morning classes, seeing as they're almost over. However, you are expected in your afternoon classes, understand?"

"Yes, sir." came the chorus.

"Come on Harry, it's time we do some checking out of our own. We never really got to explore this place much and I want to spend the weekend inside the castle, so we'll explore outside during the rest of morning class."

"Alright, I'm coming. But how do you want to get outside in time to explore?"

Amber smirked and flapped her wings. Harry smirked back.

Dumbledore, Lucius, and the others currently gathered in the Headmaster's office watched in utter silence as Amber went over to the window, opening it, and leapt out. They gawked even more when Harry willingly threw himself from the window, and rushed to see Amber easily catch him in midair, before taking him safely to land. Then they headed off towards the lake.

And that was that.

* * *

There. I decided the prank myself, although I did get another idea that I can incorporate later. Thanks to all my reviwers, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, details of the "Wedding" of Snape, Trelawney and Flich will come along sooner or later. I hope you enjoyed the scene with Lucius. Well, gotta go!!!

Review please!!

Werewolf of Suburbia


End file.
